Date Night
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Someone on either fanfic or AO3 asked me to series what I decided to call Doctor's Visit .. I thought why not write their first date… So.. here you go…


Skye was rarely speechless.

There were few moments in her life where she could remember being unable to process a situation and form a coherent sentence. The first was when a foster family actually decided they loved her and wanted her to stay. She remembered walking through the door after serving yet another detention and they were waiting for her with her caseworker. She was sure her things were packed and she was out the door.

When Mrs. Avery pulled her into a hug and cried, Skye didn't know what to do. She stood completely still, not lifting her arms to hug the woman back until she heard the words "You're home now. This is your home." whispered in her ear. She remembered strange noises and stammers coming from her throat, but it took forever to form a sentence anyone would actually understand.

The second time was when she was accepted into college. Skye never thought she would be where she is now. When the letter came in the mail, she remembers being unable to speak. Again, that strange squeak and stammer came from her throat and she simply shoved the letter into her mother's hand and bounced happily in place.

Skye was always sure the third time she would come in a few months. She would be graduating soon (with honors, she might add) and starting a path to the career she always dreamed of. She had never once thought she would be in this place in her life, but here she was. Ready to embark on a new journey and be the person she had only dreamed she would become.

But, the third time came a little sooner than expected.

The third time came when Dr. Jemma Simmons walked through the door of her favorite bar.

Skye could have sworn she heard a thud sound. She was also pretty sure that sound came from the fact that her jaw dropped open and hit the table she was sitting at. She sat in awe as Jemma stood by the door, her hands clasped in front of her, gripping tightly onto the purse in her hands. The doctor had on a very simple maroon cardigan with a white collared shirt underneath and… _is that a tie around her neck?_ Skye tried to control the millions of thoughts that ran through her mind within a second of taking in her next breath.

Jemma's eyes searched the bar. Her brow furrowing when they landed on a strange decoration in the corner. Her head tilted and an adorable smirk crossed her lips as she released a small huff. Skye still hadn't moved or called out to her. She just watched, completely speechless. It wasn't until Jemma's attention shifted and she locked eyes with Skye that she snapped from her daze.

Jemma gave her a warm smile followed by a short hand wave. When she started to walk over, Skye scrambled to her feet, slamming her knee against the table as she stood. She bent over, releasing a small curse as the sting coursed through her. Jemma was by her side before she could even say another word.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing her purse on the table quickly before resting her hand on the small of Skye's back. "That sounded like it hurt."

Skye clenched her jaw and nodded. She could feel the heat of embarrassment burning her neck and face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She straightened, ignoring the throb in her knee. When she looked into Jemma's concerned eyes, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

Jemma chuckled lightly. "Hello." she returned, raising an eyebrow. "You're sure you're alright?"

Skye nodded again. "Couldn't be better." She stepped around her slowly, trying not to limp. She pulled out the other chair and shyly ushered Jemma to sit down.

Jemma flashed a timid smile and gladly accepted the offered seat. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Skye pushed her seat just a bit and waited as Jemma settled in comfortably. When she was sure Jemma was settled, she returned to her seat across the table from her.

They sat in silence for a moment. A silence that could have gone awkward within seconds. It wasn't like this when they spoke on the phone or texted. They had so much to say in such little spurts of time. But, here they were, sitting face to face and neither knew what to say first.

"You look—"

"This place is inter—"

They stopped, waiting for the other to continue.

Skye ran her hand through her hair, releasing a nervous chuckle. She motioned her hand toward Jemma. "You go first."

Jemma smiled appreciatively. "I was just going to say that this place is very interesting." She looked around at the different objects on the wall and strange decor. "I've never been here before."

Skye's gaze followed hers and she smiled fondly at the weirdness of the bar. "Yeah, I used to come here all the time when I first started college." She shrugged slightly. "It was my home away from home." She brought her attention back to Jemma and noticed the woman staring at her. Her brow knitted together and she raised a brow in question. "What?"

Jemma shifted in her chair and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. I just—" She cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A shy expression covered her features. "You just seem very fond of this place. It's cute."

"You're cute." Skye blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened at her own words. "I mean—uh—" She continued to stumble over her words as Jemma tilted her head slightly and smirked.

_What the actual fuck!? _Skye scolded herself.

This was so unlike her. Usually, she was so cool and smooth. Flashing her flirtatious little grin causing her date to be the one who was stumbling and fumbling for the right thing to do or say. Skye was the one giving that adoring look, reaching out to calm the person sitting across from her. Holding the girls hand, intertwining their fingers so the girl felt at ease and comforted.

Now, it was her.

She was the one trying to stand and knocking her knee so hard that it still throbbed five minutes after the fact. It was her getting that adoring look. It was her hand being reached out for and clasped so gently that it made her heart dance inside her chest. Her skin tingled when a thumb gently caressed her skin.

She hadn't felt this awkward and out of sorts since she told her first girlfriend, Natasha, that she loved when she did "the flippy thing" on the parallel bars. The look she received from Natasha was the same one Jemma was giving her now. It made her stomach flutter. She could feel the sweat building on the hand Jemma was holding. Talk about making things a little more awkward. _Sweating. That's attractive._

"May I ask you something?" Jemma raised a curious eyebrow, the smile still filling her face.

"Uh-sure." Skye responded, distantly. Her eyes shifted downward to admire how perfectly her hand fit inside Jemma's. She just prayed Jemma wasn't disgusted by the heat radiating between their joined palms. She raised her attention to meet Jemma's eyes again. "Anything."

Her smile turned into a mischievous little smirk. "Do I make you nervous?" She giggled lightly at Skye's taken back expression. Her hand shifted from side to side as she gripped Skye's hand a bit tighter. "I'm just fascinated because I'm not exactly the type that makes someone nervous."

"Well, I—" Skye stammered over her words. Her face scrunched as she blew out a dismissive breath. "I don't— You—" She released a low growl and Jemma chuckled. "Would you like a drink? I think we need a drink." She looked passed Jemma and raised her hand to get the waitresses attention.

Jemma beamed with delight as she leaned back in her chair. Her hand remained locked with Skye's. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

* * *

Jemma nodded as she swallowed her drink. "Yes, I swear! I graduated when I was twenty one." She placed her drink down on the table. "And there's nothing wrong with deciding to care for animals instead of people."

Skye laughed, taking another sip from her glass. "I didn't say there was."

Jemma narrowed her eyes, flashing her a suspicious look. She raised her glass to her lips. "But, you implied it." she stated, giving Skye a mock glare before taking another sip of her drink.

Skye shook her head and took another sip. "If you say so, Dr. Simmons."

The air seemed to lighten after the first drinks were served. Skye felt herself return to normal and Jemma had started chattering on about various subjects. Some Skye didn't quite understand, but she couldn't deny that she loved the sound of Jemma's voice. Her accent was intoxicating. She could listen to her read pages out of the dictionary and never be tired of it.

"So, what about you?" Jemma placed her glass down. She had reluctantly let go of Skye's hand when the drinks arrived and now she was unsure of what to do with her own. She fidgeted anxiously before clasping her hands together on the table. "What are you plans after graduation?"

Skye swallowed her drink, leaning back in her chair. "Well, I already have a job lined up so there's that." She shrugged her shoulder. "I guess I'll just take each day as it comes."

"I envy you." Jemma sighed, wistfully. "My whole life has been a plan. I've never been unaware of what my next step will be." She waved her hand at Skye. "I mean, look at you. You stole a cat without thinking twice about it to get—" She paused, feeling the heat rise up her neck. She cleared her throat. "Well, you understand what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." A light bit of laughter laced Skye's voice as she ran her hand through her hair. She leaned forward again and took Jemma's hand. "But, it was worth it." Her fingers locked with Jemma's and she smiled. "I would steal a thousand cats if it meant I get to spend time with you."

Jemma blushed even harder. "I think someone has had one too many cocktails." Her thumb brushed against Skye's skin. "Your bravado seems to be returning."

Skye scoffed, jokingly. She thought for a moment then bounced her head from side to side. "I definitely feel a little less nervous." she admitted as Jemma raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Skye rolled her eyes. "Yes, fine, you make me nervous."

Jemma laughed. "That's so strange. I honestly have never made anyone feel that way before."

"I don't know why." Skye wanted to pull her closer. Stupid table. "You're amazing. You're smart, funny, and have a strange love for things that like to bite if you touch them the wrong way." The sound of Jemma's laugh brought the flutter back into her chest and stomach. She smiled warmly across the table at the woman. "I'm having a great time. Thank you for meeting me tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me."

Their eyes remained locked together for what seemed like an eternity. Skye was lost. The sounds of the bar faded around them. It was just her and Jemma. Nothing else mattered at that moment. Until she saw Jemma's expression change.

Skye furrowed her brow. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to do this—" Jemma bit the corner of her lip. "I should be going. It's getting late and I have an appointment in the morning."

"Oh.." Skye went to release her hand, but Jemma's grip tightened keeping their fingers locked.

"But, I would really like to do this again."

Skye's frown faded quickly and her hopeful look returned. "Really?"

Jemma nodded and smiled brightly. "Really. How about Friday?"

"Friday is perfect. It's a date."

Jemma just flashed a smile. Full and bright which made her even more beautiful then she already was. Skye smiled back and raised her hand to signal for the check.

* * *

Skye stood outside the bar, her hands pressed into the pockets of her jeans. Jemma stood in front of her, hands clasped in front of herself. This was the hardest part of the date to read. Skye bounced on her heels and blew out a breath.

"So…"

"Yeah…."

Skye pulled her hand out from her pocket and waved it toward Jemma. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Jemma nodded, furiously. "Yes, please."

"Alright then."

Skye held her arms out and took an awkward step toward Jemma. They danced for position for a minute. Jemma giggling before she pulled Skye into a warm hug. They stood holding each other for a few moments before Skye slowly pulled back.

Skye kept her hands on Jemma's waist as she looked into her eyes. "Get home safe."

Jemma smiled. "You too."

Skye swallowed nervously. She hesitated for a second then released Jemma and took a step back. "Goodnight."

Jemma took in a deep breath and tried to hide her disappointment. "Yes, goodnight." She took a step back and started to walk away.

Skye watched her go, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. She should have kissed her. Why didn't she kiss her?

"Smooth, Skye." she breathed, rolling her eyes at herself before turning and waiting for some sign of a taxi.

"What are you waiting for?"

The sound of Jemma's voice made her jump. Her hand rested on her chest, feeling the rapid thump underneath her palm. "Huh?" came the dazed response and Skye wished she had been able to come up with something more intelligent.

Jemma looked slightly amused. "I was going to leave, but I looked back and you were still standing here. Is everything alright?"

She looked back. That's a good sign, right?

"Oh, my car is in the shop." Skye pointed over her shoulder. "So, I'm waiting on a cab."

Jemma made a face. "No, that's unacceptable. I'll give you a ride home."

Skye knitted her brow together in question. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Don't be silly." She extended her hand toward Skye and wiggled her fingers. "Come on."

The adorable half smile crossed Skye's lips as she accepted Jemma's hand and walked with her toward her car.

* * *

They sat in the car in silence for a moment. Skye looked from Jemma to her front door to Jemma again. "Thanks for the ride."

"It was my pleasure." Jemma assured her with a smile.

Skye wiped her hands against her jeans. The attractive sweaty palms had returned. "So, call you tomorrow?" Didn't she just ask that question?

Jemma chuckled. "Yes." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Skye."

Skye nodded, chewing anxiously on her lower lip. She had been given a second chance and she wasn't going to squander it. Without another word, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Jemma's. She could feel the doctor's breath catch when it happened, but she soon relaxed and brought her hand to rest on the curve of Skye's neck.

They kissed slowly. Jemma's fingers brushing against her skin making Skye shiver with each touch. Her hand gripped Jemma's waist as best as she could in such an awkward position. Her tongue grazed the older woman's lower lip and soon she was granted entrance. It was deep and slow and made every nerve in Skye's body come alive and awake. She never wanted to stop, but she knew they should.

Skye pulled back slowly, pressing another small kiss to Jemma's lips. She smiled as she watched Jemma's eyes slowly open and meet hers. Their noses brushed together and their lips hovered close as Skye finally regained her senses enough to speak.

"I would ask you to come up, but—"

"We should take things slow." Jemma finished, softly. Her fingers continued to stroke Skye's neck.

Skye smiled. "Agreed." She leaned in again and kissed her again.

Jemma smiled against her lips as Skye showered her with small, perfect kisses. She placed a small amount of pressure on Skye's shoulder with another laugh. "Go before I change my mind."

Skye ginned wickedly. "Changing your mind might not be a bad id—"

"Go!" Jemma laughed, pushing her back.

The laugh escaped Skye's throat this time and she kissed her one final time. "Goodnight, Dr. Simmons."

Jemma rolled her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight, Skye."

"Call me tomorrow?"

Jemma brushed her finger down Skye's jawline lightly. "I'll call you when I get home."

Skye leaned in close. "Even better." she whispered as she kissed Jemma one final time and exited the vehicle.


End file.
